


Firebird

by SareksApprentice1960



Series: The Elisevah Chronicles [4]
Category: Cross-over Fandoms, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Part IV of The Elisevah Chronicles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SareksApprentice1960/pseuds/SareksApprentice1960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Firebird" begins three years after the fall of the Jedi Order and ends with events depicted in "Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan".  Master Elisevah, a Jedi Knight went into hiding after Order 66 and the destruction of the Jedi Order.  On Earth, Spock gets a cryptic message from his father, Ambassador Sarek inviting him and several former Enterprise officers to a meeting at Vulcan Embassy on Earth.  Elisevah, now known as Elise Grayson.  Elise has come to Earth seeking medical treatment.  Elise and Pavel were lovers for several years and Pavel took her "death" very hard.  Will Pavel forgive her?  Will Elise settle down on Earth with the Russian officer?  "Firebird" is a composition by 20th Century Russian Composer Igor Stravinsky based on a Russian folktale, Ivan Tsareivich and the Firebird.  Comments are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diplomatic Encryption

**Author's Note:**

> Eto nevozmozhno! (Это невозможно) It's impossible!  
> YA vizhu veshchi-(Я вижу вещи) I'm seeing things  
> Nyet, eto ne mozhet proiskhodit-(Нет, это не может происходить) No, it cannot be!  
> Eto pravda-(Это правда) It's true!  
> ty zdes-(ты здесь) Are you here?  
> Da, Pavel, ya zdes-(Да, Павел, я здесь) Yes, Pavel, I am here.  
> YA dumal, chto poteryal tebya-(Я думал, что потерял тебя) I thought I lost you!  
> Ne poteryali-(Не потеряли) Not lost

     Captain Spock of the U.S.S. Enterprise strode through the halls of the Astronavigation wing of the Starfleet Academy. The students parted to allow him passage, dropping their eyes as he walked past. As soon as he had passed, the students turned to follow him with their eyes. Captain Spock was looking for a particular classroom. He stopped at the second to the last door. The door was open. He stepped into the doorway and knocked on the doorframe. The former Chief Navigator of the U.S.S Enterprise was hunched over his desk. The usually fastidious officer had his jacket open, exposing the cream-colored lining. Spock noticed that there were flecks of grey at his temple. The Russian officer was a mature man of 37.5 years, no longer the brash young boy of 21 that Spock had met sixteen years ago.

     “Excuse me, Commander Chekov, would I be intruding?” Spock asked in his customary quiet, neutral tone.

     “Yes, but please, intrude. I am grading exams and I do not think these students could navigate their way out of a paper bag!” Chekov said as he raised his face from his computer screen.

     “Why would a student be required to navigate out of a paper bag?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Chekov laughed; he recognized that Spock was teasing him. It had taken him a number of years to recognize Spock’s subtle and wry sense of humor.

     “Come, sit. What can I do for you, Sair?” he asked in his friendly manner. Spock approached the desk but did not sit down.

     “I received a message from my father this morning. In the message, he wanted me to invite you and a number of other former Enterprise crewmembers to a meeting at the Vulcan Embassy at 1600 Hours on Thursday.”

      “Me? Ambassador Sarek invited me to a meeting at the Vulcan Embassy? “Did he give you a reason, Sair?”

      “No, he did not. His message was spare, little more than a list of names and the time and place of the requested meeting,” Spock replied in his usual neutral tone.

      “Of course, Keptin Spock. I would be happy to come,” Chekov answered quickly with a boyish smile. “Who else was invited?”

     “I am to invite Mister Sulu, Commander Uhura, and Doctor McCoy. Admiral Kirk was invited but he is sailing and unable to attend,” Spock replied.

     “This is most of the Bridge crew, very strange,” Chekov replied with surprise, looking at his former shipmate and mentor. “I did not know that Ambassador Sarek even remembered my name.” He had met briefly met the Ambassador several years before but they had little contact at the time and no contact since then. 

      "My father has an excellent memory, Mister Chekov, he remembers you but it is curious that he would request your presence at the meeting,” Spock said with a nod and raised eyebrow. “What is most interesting is that the message came under the highest diplomatic encryption.”

     “Does the Ambassador usually communicate with encrypted messages?” he asked with genuine curiosity.

     “No, he does not. I am somewhat concerned about the subject of the meeting given the circumstances,” Spock said with his usual thoughtful reserve. Chekov nodded in agreement then shrugged and smiled.

     “We will just have to wait and see,” he said enthusiastically.

     Spock took a deep breath, “I will leave you now, Commander. I need to find Commander Uhura.” Spock nodded respectfully.

     “Does this mean I have to go back to grading exams, now?” he asked with an ironic smile.

     “So it would seem. Until Thursday,” Spock answered with a half-smile.

     Spock left and walked across the campus to the Starfleet Intelligence building. He found the former Enterprise Chief Communications officer, Nyota Uhura sitting at her desk. Spock’s sensitive ears picked up the sound of her humming even before the door opened.

      He knocked and she answered. “Oh Spock, this is unexpected. What brings you over here? What can I do for you?” she asked with a warm and friendly voice. Uhura had once flirted with Spock, but the reserved Vulcan had resisted her attentions. He valued the woman for her abilities as an outstanding Communications officer and for her musical skills. She was the only member of the Enterprise crew allowed to play his prized Vulcan harp. The two had played music together, much to the amusement of the Enterprise crew.

      “I have come to invite you to a meeting with my father at the Vulcan Embassy on Thursday at 1600 HRS. Are you available?” he asked in his typical reserved.

     “Of course, Spock, but why does your father want to see me? I don’t think I’ve ever actually met him before,” she asked with an inquiring look.

     “My father sent me a message with an invitation to you and several former crew members. I contacted Admiral Kirk but he is at sea. He is sailing his craft to Australia and cannot return in time. I just came from inviting Commander Chekov. I still need to speak to Doctor McCoy and Commander Sulu,” Spock explained.

     “Do you suppose it has something to do with the Enterprise?” Uhura asked.

     “My father gave no details in his message. We will have to wait until Thursday to learn my father’s intentions,” Spock replied. The two shipmates spoke for several minutes before Spock made his goodbyes. He had similar conversations with Leonard McCoy and Hikaru Sulu.

 

     On Thursday, Spock patiently waited in front of Starfleet Headquarters for the small group to arrive. Chekov and Sulu travelled from their quarters in an unhurried manner. Uhura came with McCoy from the Medical building in a more rushed manner.

      “Well, are we ready to get this show on the road?” McCoy asked with his usual gruffness.

     “Yes, Doctor. In current traffic conditions, it should take us approximately twenty-three minutes to reach the Vulcan Embassy. I need not remind you that the staff will expect us to be punctual,” Spock replied with a raised eyebrow.

      “Well, then quit jabbering and let’s get moving, hmm?” McCoy responded as he walked past Spock and towards the public transit entrance. Uhura smiled at Chekov and Sulu, and then followed McCoy. Spock followed behind them.

     It took 24 minutes and 17 seconds to arrive at the entrance of the Vulcan Embassy. They showed their identification to the guards at the gate and entered. A staff member came out of the main building and escorted the group to a small conference room on the second floor. Each took seats around the conference table. There was a carafe of water and some glasses on the table.

     “Hikaru, how old is your little girl now?” McCoy asked in a friendly manner.

      “Demora’s not so little anymore. She’s almost 13 and hit that stage, you know. She laughs and then cries. I never know what comes next,” Sulu answered honestly.

     “Have you tried talking to her, Karu?” Nyota asked.

      “She won’t talk to me; it’s like I’m a suddenly a stranger,” Hikaru answered with a frustrated shrug. Chekov got up and started pacing the room. He had noticed the change in the girl. She had once been so open and unrestrained but now she was shy and withdrawn.

      “Why don’t you send her to me? It might be easier between two girls; you know?” she answered sweetly. McCoy nodded. Uhura poured glasses and passed them around the table with a very motherly concern.

     “Do you think it would help,” Sulu asked looking over at McCoy.

      “I remember going through this phase with Jo-Jo. She got really embarrassed and didn’t want to ask me any questions because she didn’t think I’d understand. It didn’t matter that I was a doctor or that I had dealt with her mother, she just thought I wouldn’t understand.”

     Chekov turned his back on the conversation. He walked over to the window and scanned the garden below and the other buildings beyond. There were two other buildings in the complex. One of them was an apartment building that housed most of the Vulcan staff members and their families. The other was a low building used as guest quarters for distinguished visitors. Movement in the doorway of the lower building caught his attention. He saw the tall, broad form of Spock’s father step out of the building and into the garden area. The Vulcan male’s head inclined towards a smaller unseen figure behind him. Chekov continued watching, expecting to see Spock’s mother emerge from the smaller building. A petite female figure stepped into the garden and Chekov’s jaw dropped.

     “Eto nevozmozhno! YA vizhu veshchi? Net, eto ne mozhet proiskhodit!” he turned from the window and sprinted towards the door and into the hall. Spock raised an eyebrow and walked over to the window. Sulu stopped in midsentence, surprised by his friend’s behavior.

     “What in the hell has gotten into him? What did he say, Nyota?” McCoy looked startled and turned towards Uhura.

     “He said it wasn’t possible and it can’t be happening and he must be seeing things,” she answered staring at the open door. Spock turned from the window and announced,

     “I believe I have discovered the reason for Commander Chekov’s agitation.” He gestured towards the window. The other three rose and came over to the window. Uhura gasped in shock.

 

     Pavel bolted through the door, ran down the stairs, and out the doors to the garden behind the embassy’s main building. He ran down the path towards the guest quarters and stopped in abruptly a few feet from Ambassador Sarek. A pale, gaunt woman stood beside the older Vulcan male. It was Elisevah and she was alive!

      “Pavel Andreievich,” she said in a soft, high voice as she extended her delicate hand towards him, palm up and open. He rushed towards her and seized her in a tight embrace while planting his lips firmly on hers. She stiffened at first, but relaxed after a second and yielded to his kiss. He opened his lips and pressed his tongue against hers until they parted. She gently returned his kiss. He broke the kiss and held her away from his body. Her face was impassive and unreadable.

     “Eto pravda? ty zdes'?” he asked, suddenly choked and tears stinging his eyes.

     “Da, Pavel, ya zdes'” she replied softly, gazing into his eyes. He put a hand to her thin face.

     “YA dumal, chto poteryal tebya!” he exclaimed as a tear ran down his cheek. She managed a weak smile. Pavel tried to read the expression in her eyes but she was so withdrawn.

     “Ne poteryali,” she replied and touched his hand. “Ne poteryali.”  She could see the anxious look in his face.

      “Well, I’ll be!” McCoy exclaimed from behind him. “Step aside, son. Let the rest of us have a chance!”

       Chekov smiled into her eyes and released his grip. There was an unfamiliar look in her eyes. Pavel suddenly realized that she was terrified. He took her hand and squeezed it as the others rushed to embrace her. First Uhura and then McCoy grabbed her and hugged her tightly, and lastly, Sulu embraced her gently. She shyly accepted each kiss and embrace with a light embrace of her own but her manner was stiff and reserved.

     Spock stood a few feet away, gazing from his group to his father who still stood to one side of the path. Spock nodded to his father who nodded in return. He returned his gaze to Elisevah and raised his hand in the Vulcan salute.

      _“Live Long and Prosper, Master Elisevah,”_ he said in Vulcan. Elisevah returned the salute. “ _Live Long and Prosper, Spock son of Sarek_ ,” she replied in a flat, emotionless tone.

      “It would be more comfortable to continue this reunion indoors,” Sarek stated quietly. “There is a sitting room area in the residence.” The four Starfleet officers looked over to Sarek and followed him into the low building. Pavel took Elisevah’s hand and squeezed it gently as they walked.  

      Sarek ushered them into the living room of the residence. There were two sofas facing each other and two chairs at each end of the sofas in a large, airy living room. Sarek took a chair at the far end of the room and motioned for the others to take seats around a low coffee table. McCoy and Uhura sat down on one sofa. Chekov, Elisevah, and Sulu sat down on the other sofa. Spock dropped into the remaining chair. Elisevah sat stiffly between the two men; her hands folded neatly over each other in her lap. The pose was both regal and fragile. Pavel placed an arm on the back of the sofa behind her but he did not touch her.

      An uncomfortable silence settled over the group. After a few minutes of everyone watching Elisevah,

      McCoy spoke up making a gruff jest, “Well, it would seem that the reports of your death were great exaggerated.” Elisevah seemed to struggle for words before she looked at him and coolly responded,

      “So it would seem.” She had not spoken English for several years. She was out of practice.

     “So, darlin’ are you going to tell us where you’ve been for the last three years?” McCoy said in tone that was half-annoyed and half-joking. He was surprised at how cool and reserved she was. Elisevah took a breath and fixed a cool gaze into McCoy’s blue eyes.

     “I have been studying on Vulcan for the last two and a half years.” McCoy raised an eyebrow.

     “On Vulcan? Why in the Sam hell didn’t you let anybody know you were alive? Do you have any idea how hard some of us took the news?” he declared gruffly and stole a glance at Pavel.

      “I am sorry, Doctor McCoy. I was in a very difficult situation and I did not wish to put anyone else at risk,” she said with slow deliberation.

     “At risk? I don’t understand,” Hikaru asked, turning towards her with a concerned look.

     “Did you not know that there is a bounty on the Jedi?” Elisevah responded and turned her head to face him. He shook his head in the negative.

      “Intelligence received a report that you had been…” Uhura’s voice trailed off.

      “What? You knew and you didn’t share?” Hikaru glared at her. Pavel’s jaw dropped.

     “It is classified information, Karu. And I was worried about him…” she said tilting her head towards Pavel. “He didn’t need to hear the particulars.”

     “The particulars?” McCoy asked with both eyebrows rising. The others turned towards Uhura.

      “Intelligence heard that she…that you had been disintegrated by a bounty hunter on Felucia…how did you manage that?” Uhura said looking at Elisevah. Elisevah’s returned gaze was unreadable.

      “Two bounty hunters tracked me down and there was a confrontation; one of them was killed. I used a Jedi mind trick and some memories to convince the other that he had killed me. He took my original Lightsaber, which shorted out during the confrontation, and part of my cloak with disruptor damage to prove his success. I do not know if he was able to collect the bounty. Sarek?” she said leaning forward and looking at Sarek.

       “Vulcan Intelligence believes the bounty hunter was executed after he presented his information to the Empire. No one has collected the reward,” Sarek said with a detached authority.

      “Ambassador, are you saying that Vulcan Intelligence withheld information from Starfleet Intelligence?” Uhura asked looking at Sarek. Uhura’s current posting was to Starfleet Intelligence. She was assigned as Elisevah’s contact within Starfleet dating back before Elisevah had gone missing.  

     "Vulcan Intelligence maintains a number of diplomatic back channels. They do not wish to have these channels exposed and maintained the illusion that Elisevah was dead. They recently concluded that the Empire is no longer actively seeking her whereabouts,” he answered. Uhura nodded slowly and then returned her gaze to Elisevah.

      “What happened? What happened to the Jedi?” Nyota asked.

      “You had been fighting a dark force,” Uhura had been the last person to see her before her disappearance over three years ago. “Palpatine was the Sith Lord we had been seeking for years. He set it all up. He set up the Separatists; he commissioned the clone armies; he had them programed with the contingency order that destroyed the Order and he corrupted Obi-wan’s former Padawan. Lord Vader is a fallen Jedi. He led the attack on the Temple. He and his clone troopers have tracked down Jedi survivors and killed them. I have survived by being a guest on Vulcan. My abilities do not stand out among Vulcans and they would never betray me to the Empire. Overall, it has been a beneficial arrangement,” she replied calmly.

     “You said you were studying, what were you studying, Lissy?” Uhura asked in her warm, friendly manner. Elisevah shifted her gaze from McCoy to Uhura.

       “I began with a study in emotional control. Lately, I have been studying to achieve Kolinahr,” she said without expression.

      “That explains that,” McCoy said with a vigorous nod of his head. Elisevah turned and gave him an appraising look. “I recognize that look. Spock had it for a while. But tell me, when did the Vulcans start allowing outsiders to study for their most sacred studies?” he said.

      “It was not without controversy, Doctor. However, the Jedi and the Vulcan adepts have much in common. That is the only reason I was allowed this opportunity,” she replied.

       “But why would you want to give up all your emotions? I didn’t know that was something the Jedi did…” he replied with his eyes professionally appraising her face and body.

       “The Jedi seek…sought to rid our…themselves of all negative emotions,” she said with a small tremor, “after the destruction, there was much to rid myself of….” she replied with a haunted look.

       Pavel observed Elisevah intently as she spoke to the others. Her dark pants and shirt hung loosely on her thin body. There were mended tears and threadbare spots on the pants and the sleeve cuffs were frayed. Her hands were rough and dry. Her complexion, always fair and pale had seemed to glow from within but now had a drawn, lifeless cast. He watched her eyes; Elisevah’s cat-like, almond shaped eyes were a stormy blue-grey. When she was ill, Pavel knew from experience, her eyes tended to appear more grey. Her eyes were the color of nickel and there were circles under them. It pained him to see her this way. She turned and gave him an inquiring look.

      He blushed under her gaze. “How did you get away?” he asked softly. He moved closer and put his knee against her leg. She did not flinch or pull away.

      “I was returning to Coruscant when the fall came. I had two clone troopers with me. They received orders to kill Jedi…to kill me. I was faster than they were,” she replied with a sad tone. “My cousin helped us to escape Coruscant. It took me almost six months to travel to Vulcan. Sarek arranged for me to stay on Mount Selaya. I have been there ever since.” She was quiet for a moment.

      A shocked look came over Pavel’s face. She left so much unsaid. “Why did you come here, Milaya?” he asked tenderly.

      “My recent health has been poor. The physicians thought I might do better with a different atmosphere. It was actually Amanda who suggested I return to Earth,” she responded. Pavel put his hand over hers and squeezed it lightly. She did not resist. "

     "What about Starfleet’s agreement to turn all the Jedi over to the Empire?” Sulu asked looking at Sarek.

     “Vulcan has extended citizenship and diplomatic immunity to Elisevah. Sorak had an appointment to speak to Starfleet command this afternoon,” Sarek explained referring to the current Vulcan Ambassador to Earth. “The intent was to have Elisevah resume her identity as Elise Grayson on a permanent basis.”

      Spock raised an eyebrow. “This would require some adjustments to the records to create a permanent identity,” Spock mused. Sarek nodded.

      “Yes, Spock. I believe your skills and those of Commander Uhura would be of great use,” Sarek explained.

      “Ambassador, how is this ethical? I thought that Vulcans didn’t lie?” McCoy asked.

     “Doctor, it is true that Vulcans do not lie but Elisevah’s identity as Elise Grayson is based on certain facts. My wife was her legal guardian when she was in our custody eighteen years ago. Amanda was and remains very fond of her, considering her an adopted daughter. My wife also had a married cousin whose family died in a transport accident when Elisevah was very young. To claim that she is a relative is not a lie,” Sarek explained to McCoy.

      “Well, Spock, that would make her your sister, how do you feel about that?” McCoy asked Spock. Spock raised an eyebrow.

      “My mother’s affection for Elisevah has been known to me for some time, Doctor. My mother is free to form any relationship she chooses. Having Elisevah as a kinswoman is not an unpleasant situation.” Spock turned towards Elisevah, “What happened to your Padawan, Jsissinia Lomo?” Spock asked cautiously. Spock had still been the First Officer of the Enterprise when Elisevah had brought two other Jedi, Jsissinia and Obi-wan Kenobi with her.

      “Jsisa fell defending the Temple,” Elisevah replied. She raised a trembling hand towards her face. “I am sorry. It is difficult for me to speak of...” her voice cracked and she inhaled deeply. She clenched her fists for a moment and then relaxed them. Pavel moved his arm protectively around her shoulder. Elisevah relaxed ever so slightly.

      “My apologies, Master Elisevah, I did not wish to distress you,” Spock replied.

     “No apology is necessary, Spock. She died doing her duty as a Jedi,” Elisevah replied holding Spock’s gaze. Jsissinia had been just 16 and in the fourth year of being a Padawan, but Elisevah had known her since she was a small child. She had died defending Younglings from the fallen Jedi, Anakin Skywalker. The door of the residence opened and tall, thin Vulcan male entered the room.

      “Live Long and Prosper,” he said as he made the customary salute. “I bring good news. Starfleet agrees to honor your diplomatic immunity and to recognize your identity as Elise Grayson without acknowledging your status as a Jedi.”

      “Thank you, Ambassador Sorak,” she said with a noticeably relieved expression. Three younger Vulcans came through the door with two carts. They moved quickly and quietly through the sitting room into the adjoining dining room. A few moments later, they left as quickly and as quietly as they had arrived.

      “I have arranged for dinner to be brought and served here at the residence. Join me in the dining room,” he said and gestured towards the dining room. “The food is Terran, as Sarek requested.” The tone was imperious to human ears but the intent was a gesture of generous courtesy. The covers were lifted and the smells of Indian cooking arose from the dishes. Pavel stood and offered his hand to Elisevah.

      She slipped her hand into his, “You must eat, you are so thin,” he said with great concern. Elisevah managed another smile.

       “Yes, Pavel,” she sensed his worry and disappointment with her appearance. He had always fussed over her when he was worried. She was hungry but she made a conscious effort to eat more than usual.

      She noticed that McCoy was observing her closely, too. “You should come and see me tomorrow. I’ll examine you and come up with a treatment plan,” McCoy said with a warm, professional tone.

       “Are you allowed to treat someone who is not Starfleet, Doctor?” Elisevah asked softly.

       “You held a Starfleet commission and I’ve treated you before. You come see me and I’ll take care of the paperwork,” McCoy replied. Elisevah nodded with the hint of a smile at her lips.      

        “Thank you, Doctor, what time would you like me there?” Elisevah asked as she lifted a forkful of a mild tofu jalfrezi to her mouth.

       “Come by around 10. I’ll give you a full exam,” McCoy replied with a smile. Elisevah smiled and nodded.

       “Doctor, it’s been so long, you must tell me about your life since I saw you last,” she asked. McCoy smiled and told her all about her about his posting at Starfleet Medical in a few economical sentences. When he finished, she asked him about his daughter.

      “Jo-Jo is all grown up now. She’s a nurse and recently got married. I guess I’ll be getting some grandchildren soon,” he answered with some pride. Elisevah listened and smiled. When he finished, she turned to Nyota and Hikaru and asked similar questions.

       When the dinner was finished, Sorak stood and gestured towards the sitting room. “Shall we adjourn to the sitting room for dessert?” he suggested. The others rose and followed him into the sitting room. A fruit tart had been laid out on a side table as dessert. The embassy staff began to clear away the remains of dinner. Elisevah returned to her seat in the middle of one of the sofas. Pavel walked over to the side table and began to serve the others. Nyota stepped forward to assist him. The conversation was warm and friendly. The three Vulcans listened quietly. Pavel spent most of his time listening to his friends and watching Elisevah. He had many questions, but he wanted to talk in private.

      After ninety minutes, Hikaru rose from his place and he bowed to the two Vulcan Ambassadors. “Thank you so much for the excellent dinner. I need to leave; my daughter will be waiting for me. It was an honor to meet you, Ambassador Sorak.”

       “Ambassador Sorak, I too must be leaving,” McCoy said as he rose. “Thank you for your hospitality. Nyota, are you coming with me?”

      Nyota stood and nodded. “Lissy, are you staying here?” Nyota asked cheerfully. “Yes, that is the arrangement, Nyota. I have stayed in this guest house before,” Elisevah replied and gestured to the room.

      “Lisa, would you come home with me?” Pavel blurted out hopefully. Elisevah gave him a startled look.

      “You don’t…I have a spare room…it would be no trouble…please” he continued hurriedly.

     “Pasha!” Nyota snapped. “Don’t you think it’s a little soon?”

     Pavel looked contrite. “Only if you wanted to.” Elisevah glanced towards Sarek. Sarek nodded slightly and cocked an eyebrow. She returned her gaze to Pavel.

     “I would be pleased to visit your home, Pavel Andreievich,” she said in a quiet, tentative voice. “I must retrieve some things,” she replied as she rose from the sofa to stand next to Hikaru.

     “Look, Lissy, I really need to scoot; but if you need anything, my quarters are two floors down, end of the hall, to the left of the elevators,” he said resting a hand on Elisevah’s slender shoulder. “Anything, any time, understand.” She nodded and he leaned in to plant a peck on her cheek.

     “Thank you, Hikaru,” she answered. “It was very good to see you again, Doctor. Thank you for welcoming me back, Nyota,” she said as the stepped forward and lightly embraced the three Starfleet officers. “Spock, will you be staying longer?”

     “Yes, it has been some time since I have seen my father. It was good to see you, again,” Spock replied with a slight smile. “I believe we will be seeing each other soon.”

     “Until then, Spock, Live Long and Prosper.” Elisevah raised her hand in salute and then left the room. Pavel stood and followed Elisevah to the entrance to the sitting room. He turned and stood at attention in front of the three Vulcans. “Thank you for bringing Elisevah back to…back here,” he said in his most formal manner and bowed slightly. The Vulcans were impassive but Sarek nodded in acknowledgement.


	2. Apparition de l’Oiseau de Feu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisevah follows Pavel home to his quarters for some private conversation. Pavel and Elisevah discuss her life since the fall of the Jedi Order. Elisevah shares some of her secrets, including her post-traumatic stress. Pavel professes his love and they make love together.

Pavel and Elisevah walked hand-in-hand to the transit station.  The trip was quiet with only a few necessary words passing between them.  Elisevah rose to exit when the train arrived at the stop nearest the Academy.

            “Nyet, Milaya, it is the next stop, near the housing area,” Pavel said as he gently pulled her down. She sat down again.  Pavel noticed that her hands were cold.  He rubbed her hand between his.

             “I did not use that stop when I was here,” she said with a slight smile.  He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. 

            “Da, but you were a cadet in the barracks.  I have quarters in officer housing,” he smiled back.  She nodded.  The train stopped at the next stop.  Pavel led them off the train and out of the transit station.  

            They walked the short distance to the officer housing area.  The path brought them to a 40-story tower of cement and glass. 

             “This is where I live.  I am on the 22nd floor.  Sulu is on the 20th at that end,” he said gesturing towards the right.  There were lights on in the apartment.  He led her into the building to the elevators.  Pavel led her down the corridor to his quarters.  A sign by the door showed his name and rank right above the entry keypad.

             Pavel opened the door and motioned Elisevah to step through into the foyer.  The apartment was a comfortable size with a kitchen to the right of the door and a utility room, closet, and bathroom to the left.  Pavel opened a closet door and removed his uniform jacket.  He held out his hand as Elisevah took off her jacket.  He took off his boots to put on a well-worn pair of leather slippers and handed her a pair of wine colored satin slippers.

            “These are my mother’s, they are probably too big or maybe these,” he said extending a pair of rainbow colored satin scuffs in a smaller size.  She took the colorful scuffs and handed him her tall reddish brown boots.  “Please be comfortable, I will make tea,” he said as he motioned her towards the living room.

            Elisevah scanned the apartment.  It was neat and well organized, just as she expected.  The rear wall of the apartment was floor to ceiling glass with a view of the city.  Wooden blinds could be drawn for privacy.  Antique brass navigation instruments in glass cases and the models of two old sailing ships decorated the walls in the living area.  A famous painting of the Russian Imperial Navy by Eugene Lansky hung over the sofa.  There was a computer desk and bookcase on the opposite wall and bedrooms on either side of the living area.  A small dinner table sat between the living area and the kitchen.  She looked into the bedroom to the left.  There was a large bed with a deep green duvet and colorful pillows, paintings of rural scenes decorated the walls.  A small upright piano sat near the window.  She looked into the other bedroom.  This was Pavel’s room; the large bed had a red duvet with a Russian folk style applique spread across the center.  A large, framed antique nautical chart of the Saint Petersburg harbor hung over the bed.  She noticed the embroidered wall hanging she had made for him years ago, “Ivan Tsarevich and the Firebird”.  She smiled and nodded.   

            Elisevah stepped back into the living room and settled down on the sofa, dropping her pack on the floor beside her.  She watched as Pavel prepared the tea.  He came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with two podstakanniki, saucers, and a plate of the sugarcoated teacakes Elisevah favored.  He set tray on the low table in front of the sofa and sat down facing her.  It was difficult for her but she sensed his emotional turmoil.

             “What is that you wish to say, Pavel?” she asked in cool voice.  She picked up her tea and stirred in a dollop of jam into the glass.  She made a conscious effort to relax and to listen.

            “I thought you were dead, Liza.  Why did you wait so long?” he asked in hurt voice.

            “When the Order fell, when almost everyone I knew was killed, I believed I was going to die,” she answered honestly.  “I spent months on the run and faced death several times.  It seemed considerate to allow you to build another life for yourself.”

             “But you went to Vulcan.  You were there for years.  Why didn’t you send me a message?” he asked.

            “There was a bounty on my head, I did not know if anyone was watching you,” she replied.

            “I would never betray you,” he exclaimed with a scowl.  She made a soothing gesture.

            “I never thought you would, but you would be at risk.  I did not want to put you in danger,” she continued. 

            “And studying for the Kolinahr, why did you do this?” he asked sharply.

            “I did things, Pavel.  I did terrible things and I was trying to rid myself of the memories and the emotions,” she said, with tension in her voice.  A shadow of sadness came over her face.

             “What did you do?  What was so terrible?” he asked hesitantly.  “The Jedi were honorable.”

             “I lied.  I gambled and stole things.  I bribed people.  I killed people.  I killed others to save my own life.  I put my life before the safety of others.  I killed in anger.  I felt shame, fear, and loathing.  I betrayed everything I believed in,” she said looking him straight in the eyes.  Her eyes shone with unshed tears.  A flash of anger washed over her face; she bruskly wiped the tears away and glared at him, embarrassed by the raw emotion.

            Pavel held her gaze and took a deep breath, “Liza, it is not so terrible.  I have killed people, too.  People die during wars.  You survived, you defended your life.”

            “Pavel Andreievich, you fired a weapon at a ship.  I looked into the eyes of my trusted squadron commanders and I killed them with my Lightsaber,” she looked down.  Memories flashed through her mind, the dead bodies, the smell of burned flesh and she shuddered.  Pavel stroked her hand reassuringly.

            “You defended yourself.  What good would it have done to let them kill you?” he asked.

            “I do not know, but my studies have been an attempt to deal with the guilt and shame,” she replied, raising her eyes to his.

            “And did it work?  Did you achieve Kolinahr?” he asked, with a look of mild horror on his face.

             “The nightmares have stopped.  I am able to sleep through the night…most nights,” she answered slowly.  “But I have not been able to achieve Kolinahr nor have I been able to achieve the level of Master Yoda’s last meditation.  I was failing; the adepts and Master T’Lar suggested that I should consider another path….” Elisevah looked away for a moment, fighting back tears again.

            “Why did you come to here?” he asked with a note of hope in his voice.  “Was it just for medical care?”

            “I wanted…I have…I have unresolved feelings I must examine,” she said slowly, willing the tears away and turning a cool gaze on him.

            “Unresolved feelings?  What the hell does that mean!” he snapped, more impatiently that he intended.

            “I have concerns that I have been unable to let go,” she whispered, her face softening.

            “What concerns?” Pavel asked placing his hand on her thigh.

            “I was concerned…a day does not pass…I...I... thought about you…” she whispered and dropped her eyes.  He saw that fearful look again.

             “What did you expect to find here?” he pressed.  He had grieved for her every one of those many days.

            “I hoped that you were happy and had found someone to share your life with,” she stated softly.

            “There was no one but you,” he said tenderly.  He took her hands and held them in his own.  “Do you love me?” he asked with a hopeful tone.  She gave him a haunted look.

            “I am a Jedi; I was never allowed such feelings.  I do not know how to love someone,” she said.  He watched her intently, seeing the anxious look in her eyes.

            “You used to call me Pasha, Lizochka,” he teased and smiled.  Elisevah looked at him and drew a breath. 

            “Da, Pasha,” she said slowly and smiled.  “I was not sure how you felt about me.”

            “I love you, Lizochka.  I want to spend my life with you,” he declared with tears in his eyes.  Elisevah trembled visibly, her voice shook.

            “Pasha, I gave up my name, my family, I gave up my titles, my wealth, my citizenship to take my vows and now the Jedi Order is destroyed and everyone is dead.  I have nothing to give you.  I am broken…,” she pleaded with tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

            “I don’t care, Lizochka.  You are all I want, broken or not.  Would you be willing to stay with me?” he whispered as he wiped the tear off her cheek.  She gazed into his eyes for a long time; she sensed his deep, conflicted feelings.  Suddenly, Elisevah leaned to the side and reached into her pack.  She pulled out a long, cylindrical sack of soft, black, velvet-like fabric.   She held her arm out straight with the wrist flat and the cylindrical sack parallel to the floor.  In silence, she bowed her head in submission.

            “Liza, what is this…?”  Pavel asked in confusion, but lifted his hand towards hers.

            “It is all I have, please take it,” she said as she raised her gaze to his.  He took the sack from her hands and slowly opened it to exposed a burnished copper cylinder with reddish-brown leather inserts between the hand-engraved bands.  His jawed dropped and he raised his eyes towards hers.

            “But a Lightsaber is a Jedi’s life...” he whispered.  He quickly closed the sack and extended it towards her.

            “It is mine to give as I choose.  It is all that I can give you,” she insisted, firmly resting her hands in her lap.  He was deeply humbled and tears rolled down his own cheeks.  He jumped to his feet and pulled her from the sofa with his other hand.  He snatched her into his embrace and kissed her hard.  She yielded to his kiss and wrapped her arms around him.  They embraced tightly, their tongues entwined in a deep, penetrating kiss.  Pavel felt his growing erection.  He broke the kiss.

            “Will you make love with me?” he whispered hoarsely into her ear.

            “Da, Pashenka, but I have not taken any contraceptives,” she whispered slowly.

            “Would making a baby with me be so bad?” he asked with a smirk as he touched her cheek.

            “Not if that is what you wish,” she murmured with a smile.  She kissed his lips tenderly.

            “I would very much like to make babies with you,” he said with a smile.  She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his hand.

            “My health, Pasha, it might not be possible,” she replied in an embarrassed murmur.  He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

            “Lizochka, if it is possible, it will happen…. please stay with me,” he murmured into her ear.  He led her into the bedroom.  He set the Lightsaber down on the dresser as they entered the room. 

            Pavel turned to her and took her hands in his; she squeezed his hands, “Pasha, it has been a long time, I am more nervous than I thought I would be.”  

            “I will be gentle; it has been a long time for me, too,” he said as he stepped closer and kissed her forehead.  He moved his hands to her shoulders and began to undress her.  She smiled into his eyes as he opened her blouse. He slipped the blouse off and placed it on the dresser.   He noticed the pronounced collarbones and pale skin against the shabby bra.  He kissed her throat as he removed the bra and kissed the still firm breasts.  She shivered at his touch.   He slid his hands down her sides to her slender waist and started to remove the threadbare trousers.  He knelt in front of her as she stepped aside.  He kissed her stomach and tugged on the worn plain black panties.  She touched his face and stroked his hair tenderly.  He rose slowly and wrapped his arms around her naked body.

            “You are so beautiful, Lyubimaya,” he whispered in her ear.  She returned his embrace but slipped her delicate hands under his shirt. Elisevah had always liked the hair on Pavel’s chest.

            “You are not disappointed that I am so thin, Pasha?” she said as she stroked his bare skin under the uniform.  It was only voicing the emotion she was picking up from him.

            “I am just so happy to see you again and it will give me a chance to pamper you,” he murmured as he kissed her cheek.  He reached and pulled the shirt off and stood before her. She smiled and moved her hands to his chest and ran her fingers over the hair on his chest; she noticed there were flecks of grey but his chest was still well-muscled.  She kissed the center of his chest, placed small quick kisses down the center of his stomach, and dropped to her knees.  She opened his trousers and slid them off.  His erection was clearly visible through the standard issue undershorts.  She looked up and smiled before she slid them down to reveal his cock.  She kissed the inside of his thighs then swept a finger lightly across the shaft and it bobbed at her touch.  He smiled at her.

            “He’s happy to see you,” he teased. She smiled up at him and wrapped her lips the head and Pavel moaned.  “Very happy.” She licked the underside and her tongued around the head.  Pavel watched her intently.  It always moved him to watch her tender and meticulous performance.  He touched her face and she looked up.  “Kiss me,” he whispered hoarsely and lifted her towards him.  She put her arms around his neck and he pressed her body against his erection.  She kissed him passionately.

            “I thought about a moment like this, Pasha.  I had to know if you still wanted me,” she whispered in his ear.  He lifted her up, put her on the bed, and laid down beside her.  Elisevah pulled him down and kissed him hard.  Pavel kissed back he tongue darting into her mouth and nibbling at her lip.  He moved his free hand to caressing her breast and rubbing the nipple between his fingers.  Pavel broke away from the kiss.

            “I have always wanted you.  I never wanted you to leave,” he murmured against her lips.  He kissed down her jaw, neck, and down her chest to the other breast.  He kissed her breast and licked her nipple.  She breathed deeply and shivered under his touch.  Elisevah ran her hands through his hair and down his shoulders. Pavel ran his fingers lightly down her stomach and down her thigh.

            “Yes, Pasha, yes,” she whispered.  Pavel moved his fingers to the tender spot and started rubbing.  She sighed heavily and ran her hands down his back.  After a few minutes, she moaned deeply and trembled as a climax overtook her.  Pavel lifted his face from her breast and smiled.

            “You still like this,” he said with a grin.  He bent her knees and moved between her legs and began licking and kissing her glistening pussy.  “You still taste just as sweet, Milaya.”  Elisevah sighed again.  Pavel straightened himself and presented his cock for her to lick.  When she had wet it, he slid off the bed and pulled her legs and hips off the mattress.  Elisevah giggled as she slid across the sheets.  Pavel pulled her legs against his chest and used his other hand to guide his manhood into her.  Elisevah moaned happily as be began thrusting.  Each thrust was met with another sigh or soft moan.  Elisevah ran her hands down Pavel’s strong arms and clasped his hands.

            “She remembers me!  He’s home,” he whispered hoarsely.  He thrust harder and faster until she gasped unexpectedly and shuddered with pleasure, “Pashenka!” she gasped as her toes curled.  Pavel kissed the side of her foot and smiled as he watched the rosy flush spread across her pale skin.  He groaned loudly as he climaxed and then laughed.  She sighed again, opened her eyes, and smiled at him.

            “Ah Pashenka, come hold me,” she said breathlessly as she pulled herself back onto the bed.  He climbed into bed and laid down beside her.  They gazed into each other’s eyes with their arms wrapped around each other. 

            “I missed you, Liza,” he said as he caressed her.  “Did you miss me?” he asked tentatively.

            “Not at first, Milyi.  There were so many things, so many regrets.  I had to sort them out, but then I remembered you.  I thought about you a great deal.  I wanted to know if you had gotten on with your life.  Did you, Pasha?” she asked sincerely.

            “It was very hard, at first, and there was too much vodka.  I…I…I tried to move on, there…were other women, but they were not you…” Pavel confessed.  Elisevah moved a hand to his face.

            “I understand,” she replied.  “It would have been acceptable if you had found someone else.”

            “But there was no one to replace you, I stopped looking,” he answered solemnly.  “Was there anyone for you?  Did you consider….” he asked quietly.

            “Obi-wan asked me to stay with him and to…to start a family…but I could not.  I was too broken,” she replied.  She had left Obi-wan on a distant planet, living alone and keeping watch over a small child.

            “Obi-wan is alive?  Where is he?” Pavel questioned.

            “He is alive, somewhere safe.  The last time I saw him, he told me to come to you,” she answered.  Pavel smiled.

            “I am so happy you are here, Dorogaya,” he said.  Elisevah kissed him lightly and freed herself from his embrace.  She turned on the light in the bathroom.    

            Pavel stretched out in the center of the bed; his rapt attention focused on the bright light coming from the bathroom and the occasional glimpse he caught of Elisevah as she moved around.  He smiled to himself.  He could not believe he was not dreaming. 

             Elisevah moved to the doorway and stood in the light.  The shadows falling across her body accentuated her weight loss.  She crossed her arms across her chest and touched her shoulders to hide her ample breasts.

            “Pasha, your room is cold,” she said softly.   There were goose pimples on her thighs.

            “Would you like me to close the window, Lyubimaya?” She shook her head slightly.  “Would you like one of my shirts?” he asked as he propped himself on his elbow.  She shook her head again and a coy smile crossed her lips. Pavel smiled playfully, as he pulled back the sheets and patted the mattress.

             “Come, we make spoons,” he said cheerfully.  Her smile broadened and she quickly slipped into bed beside him.

            Elisevah settled easily into the once familiar position.  It had been years since they had been able to be this close.  She felt the tickle of his chest hair against the skin on her back.  He draped his arm around her waist and rested his face against her hair.  He nuzzled her and inhaled the scent.  It was different than he remembered, slightly dusty and dry, like the air on Vulcan.  Elisevah sensed his joy and contentment and relaxed against him; the warmth of his body was very comforting and she dozed off quickly. 

           He kissed her tenderly and whispered into her ear. “I missed you so much, Lizochka,”

           Elisevah murmured a drowsy acknowledgement, “Hmm.”  He listened to the change in her breathing.

           “Liza?” he whispered but she only sighed.  He hugged her closer for a moment and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. In the Still of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making love, Elisevah wakes up in Pavel's arms. She leaves Pavel sleeping and has an instant message conversation with Sarek. Later, she takes a shower and makes an important decision about her life and her identity. Can she indulge in the simple pleasures of a woman and remain true to her Jedi teachings?

Elisevah’s eyes snapped open suddenly some time later.  It took a moment for her to remember where she was.  She felt safe and rested despite the sudden awakening.  She stretched out her senses to see if something had woken her.  She heard only Pavel’s breathing and sensed nothing to concern her.  She was still resting against Pavel’s body and his arm was draped over her hip.  She touched the arm gently and concentrated on reaching his unconscious mind.  She listened as his breathing slowed into deep sleep.  When she was sure her movements would not disturb him she eased out of the bed.

She stood next to the bed and shivered involuntarily.  As a Jedi, she had been trained to ignore physical discomfort.  The temperature was not dangerously cold but to a body accustomed to the dry heat of Vulcan’s deserts it was uncomfortable.  She took a moment and cleared the sensation from her mind.

Elisevah left the room, closing the door behind her.  She walked over to the glass wall of the living room.  She paused at the door and stretched out her senses and listened.  She sensed only sleeping minds.  Realizing she was alone, she stepped onto the balcony.  San Francisco was enshrouded in a cold, damp fog and she gasped as the bracing chill hit her bare skin.  She remembered spending several enjoyable nights on the roof of the Academy barracks with her roommate Natasha watching the fog roll in.  She scanned the cityscape looking for familiar landmarks. The city had not changed much since her year at the Academy. 

After a few minutes, she stepped back into the living room and closed the door.  She sat down at Pavel’s desk and typed into the backlit keyboard.

“Sarek, est-ce-que vous êtes la?” she wrote.  Two minutes later, an alert popped up on the screen.

“Je suis la,” the Vulcan responded.  “Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas endormi?”

“J’ai dormi,” she responded.  Sarek had taught her to speak French many years ago.  It was still their preferred method of communication.

“Est-ce-qu'il y a une problème?” Sarek inquired.

“Il n'y a pas du problème, Sarek,” she responded quickly.  “I awoke and felt rested,” she continued in French.

“Where is Commander Chekov?” he asked in reply.

“He is asleep,” she replied.  “I did not wish to disturb his sleep, so I used a mind trick to deepen his sleep.” 

“This is not an ethical use of your abilities according to Vulcan tradition.  It is my experience that Terrans find such intrusions highly objectionable.  Will the Commander be suspicious?” Sarek chided.

“Commander Chekov is Russian.  It is in his nature to be suspicious,” Elisevah smiled to herself as she typed.  “He was fatigued, I merely deepened his sleep.”

“Was the discussion with Commander Chekov productive?” Sarek asked.

“Yes, to a large extent.  It is clear that Pavel missed me and desires that I remain with him,” she answered.

“It is my experience that Terrans conclude such discussions with an act of coitus as a sign of the emotional commitment,” he wrote in the straightforward Vulcan manner.  Elisevah pressed her fingertips to her lips and tried not to smile.

“It is my experience as well,” she wrote.  “It is a pleasant custom.  I believe Alderaan has such a custom as well; although the Alderaani are far more reticent to discuss such bonding customs.”  In many ways, Elisevah still retained the modesty she was raised with.

“I have observed this to be true as well,” he replied.  Elisevah recognized Sarek was teasing her.  Most people considered Vulcans to be lacking in both emotions and humor but her many years of close contact with Vulcans had taught her otherwise.  Sarek’s marriage to a human woman had brought his emotions closer to the surface.  On the voyage to Earth, they had discussed possible outcomes of this particular reunion.

“Is the Commander prepared to accept your emotional repression?” he inquired.

“Commander Chekov has expressed patience and understanding, as well as a willingness to wait for me.” Elisevah wrote back.

“I understand.  Would you care to play a game of chess?” he replied, quickly changing the subject.  A game board appeared on the screen.

They played several games, both the conventional and three-dimensional variations over the next hour.  The room brightened as the sun rose over the eastern side of the city.

 

After their second game, Sarek wrote that he had to attend a meeting with the Ambassador.  Elisevah said goodbye.  She stood and gazed out the window to the city beyond.  It was clearly morning and the city was preparing for the workday ahead.

Pavel had given her free rein of the apartment.  She turned and walked to the open door of the second bedroom.  The room was most often used by his parents when they came to visit.  Paintings of the Russian countryside hung on the walls.  There was a small, upright piano under the window.  It had a real soundboard and keys that struck actual strings.  Most people had electronic pianos that merely simulated the sounds.  The only modern touch to this piano was the music screen.  She switched it on to see what he had been playing.  A piece by Scriabin was the last thing he had played.  She scrolled back through some of the recent pieces, he had played Beethoven’s “Moonlight Sonata”.  It had been one of her favorites.  She was glad to see he was still playing.

She stepped into the bathroom.  It was small and tidy, of course.  The room was divided, a toilet and a sink were separated by a door from the shower and another sink.  She picked up the soap at the larger sink.  It was sweetly perfumed with a wildflower scent.  She was sure the soap was for Tatiana, Pavel’s mother.  She remembered the soap from her long-ago visit to their home.  Pavel had provided her a bar of the soap the first time they had been intimate.  She smiled at the memories. Elisevah had been quite happy to use the unscented toiletries provided by Starfleet but Pavel had insisted on the luxury item.  He had nuzzled her close-cropped hair and murmured, “It makes you smell like a Russian garden.”

She closed the door and turned on the shower.  It had been years since she had bathed or washed her hair with water.  She stepped into the steamy stream and stood basking in the sensations.  It was glorious!  She let the hot water run down her back, gently relaxing the muscles.  She felt a twinge of guilt as she rubbed the shampoo into her waist-length hair.  The Jedi had discouraged such indulgences as “unnecessary distractions”.  She had spent many years denying herself pleasures, sensations, and emotions as a result.    It had left her feeling empty and alone.  She had come to Earth to begin a new life with new expectations and experiences.  Elisevah was gone, from now on, she was Elise Grayson and she resolved to enjoy herself as she indulged in the new experiences. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sarek, est-ce-que vous êtes la?” -Sarek, are you there?
> 
> “Je suis la."-I am here. 
> 
> “Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas endormi?”-Why aren't you asleep?
> 
> "J’ai dormi"-I slept.
> 
> “Est-ce-qu'il y a une problème?”-Is there a problem?
> 
> “Il n'y a pas du problème, Sarek.”-There is no problem, Sarek.


End file.
